1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to composition and methods for preparing rigid triangular molecular prisms containing redox-active centers and template-specific structures including the same for use in molecular electronics.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic interactions, as well as through-space electron hopping and delocalization between redox-active aromatic building blocks, play a crucial role in orchestrating electron transport in organic materials. Extensive investigations of orbital overlap associated with both parallel and T-shaped geometries between aromatic rings contribute to design of efficient organic photovoltaics and molecular electronic devices. Little is know about whether through-space orbital overlap and electron sharing in non-traditional (that is, non-parallel) geometries between multiple rings affect the properties of aromatic compounds and their superstructures. Furthermore, practical principles do not exist for preparing template-specific structures that include such compounds.